


I Wasn't Asking You Out

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [75]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	I Wasn't Asking You Out

During school, your friends were walking over to go confess to Michael that they liked him, you thought this was going to be funny so you decided to go with them. They really didn’t care, but they just wanted to see who was prettier and could get more guys. You could see him over by a classroom with Calum and you walked behind the two of your friends. As they approached Michael he smiled, and Calum walked away.

Your friend smiled confidently, “So, I like you” she gestured towards your other friend, “and so does she.” 

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at you, “What about you?”

You laughed awkwardly, “Uh, I’m just here to watch.”

Michael turned back to your friends and smiled uncomfortably, “Uh...well I don’t really know either of you very well, so, yeah.” 

Both of them turned to walk away and Michael turned to you. He frowned, “And I honestly just don’t think you’re my type.” You stood there confused, “I wasn’t asking you out. I literally just said that.” He looked around, unsure out what to say next. This was probably one of the most awkward situations you had ever been in. After a few seconds of silence you backed away and went back to your friends.Michael seemed much more harsh when he said he didn’t like you. You decided not to dwell on it. You went to class anyway and just forgot everything that happened. But Michael sat down next to you. 

He cleared his throat, “Can I ask you a question?

You gave him a skeptical look, “I guess.”

Michael looked down and fiddled with his hair, “Why don’t you like me?”

“I mean - I don’t really know you.”

He sighed, “Right. Okay, that was it.”

He got up to walk away, and you went back to your work. But Michael stopped and turned around, “What are the chances that I can get to know you sometime?” You looked at him, and you noticed that he really was cute, and he seemed nice. You shrugged and beamed a smile at him, “Are you free tomorrow during lunch?” He had a grin plastered on his face, “Yeah, I’ll meet you by the tables.” He turned to walk away again, happy as a clam. You could’ve sworn when he was walking away you could hear him quietly whisper, “nailed it Clifford, nailed it.”


End file.
